a kiss from angel
by nimpluq
Summary: Di suatu malam, seorang pria yang menakutkan dengan tubuh penuh luka dan tatapan sendu, meminta Kyungsoo untuk menciumnya. KAISOO. BL. T. Complete


Di suatu malam, seorang pria yang menakutkan dengan tubuh penuh luka dan tatapan sendu, meminta Kyungsoo untuk menciumnya. KAISOO. BL. K/T. complete.

000

A kiss from angel

000

Jongin sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan gelap, seolah-olah ia memang di ciptakan untuk itu. Di dunianya, mencoba bertahan untuk hidup lebih penting dari pada apapun.

Tumbuh di lingkungan yang penuh dengan pertarungan, mau tak mau membentuk ia dan teman-teman sebayanya menjadi ahli dalam hal itu. Pilihan yang ada untuk mereka hanya ada dua, pertama, ikut bergabung dalam kelompok, atau kedua, mati sia-sia tanpa bisa melindungi apapun yang tersisa bagi mereka.

Daerah kecil mereka memang tidak lebih baik dari daerah lain yang lebih tenang, tapi bagaimanapun, selalu ada hal yang amat berharga bagi mereka disana.

Sederhana saja, karena itu adalah rumah mereka. Sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari pada apapun, yang ingin mereka lindungi sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Sesuatu yang rela ia tukar dengan nyawanya.

Meskipun begitu, Jongin juga manusia biasa. Setidaknya, sekali saja, ia ingin hidupnya menjadi lebih baik.

Tanpa darah, tanpa teriakan, tanpa amarah, tanpa pertarungan.

Sesuatu yang tenang. Sesuatu yang putih. Sesuatu yang mampu mengalihkannya dalam dunia gelapnya, walau hanya sedetik.

000

Jongin mengumpat pelan, bibirnya berdarah dan kepalanya terluka. Ia berjalan sempoyongan dengan tubuh yang nyaris penuh dengan luka kearah stasiun bawah tanah untuk mendapatkan pemberangkatan terakhir malam itu. Pada tengah malam seperti ini, kereta selalu lebih sepi.

Ia melepas jasnya yang terkena noda darah saat kereta tiba. Kaos hitam lengan pendeknya basah karena darah di lengannya yang sobek, dan ia melangkah begitu saja ketika pintu kereta terbuka, mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan takut.

Ia duduk begitu saja dengan mengamati luka di lengannya. Panjang, tidak cukup dalam, tapi darahnya belum berhenti keluar, jadi ia meletakkan jasnya disana untuk menutupi pendarahan.

Sial, ibunya bisa menangis lagi malam ini kalau ia melihatnya. Ia sedang tidak dalam urusan kelompok. Hanya saja, ada beberapa orang keparat yang mengganggu adik sepupunya beberapa hari lalu, dan ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Hell, mana bisa ia tinggal diam ketika adik sepupunya itu pulang dalam keadaan babak belur, ia bukan orang yang penyabar. Hanya masalah kecil bagi Jongin untuk memberi pelajaran pada beberapa preman gadungan yang hanya berani kasar pada anak kecil, baginya mereka tak lebih dari pengecut.

Nafasnya masih tidak teratur karena melawan lima orang sekaligus, nyeri di perutnya masih terasa karena tendangan salah satu lawannya, tapi itu bukan masalah besar.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan meletakkan punggungnya untuk bersandar. Membawanya kembali pada angan kosong yang indah.

Saat ia membuka matanya, ia kembali kepada kenyataan.

Bagi orang lain, ia adalah monster.

Ia menatap anak laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya. Anak itu meliriknya dengan takut dan memeluk tas di pangkuannya erat. Jongin tahu anak itu pasti tidak nyaman duduk di hadapannya. Sejak masuk kedalam kereta ia tak menaruh perhatian pada apapun, ia juga baru sadar kalau ia duduk dihadapan anak itu.

Seragam anak itu masih terpasang rapi, tipikal anak baik-baik yang patuh pada aturan. Surainya hitam dan kulitnya hampir sewarna salju, menariknya, bibirnya merekah cantik dengan warna merah yang ranum sekalipun ia laki-laki.

Fitur wajahnya yang cantik mengingatkan Jongin pada tokoh Snow White.

Sesuatu yang tampak suci dan begitu murni.

Untuk orang seperti Jongin, keberadaan orang seperti anak itu adalah salah satu dari keajaiban yang hampir mustahil.

Sesuatu yang tampak semurni itu, terlarang baginya untuk menyentuhnya. Terlarang baginya untuk membayangkannya.

Terlarang baginya untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi, sekali saja, seandainya, ia diperbolehkan untuk sedikit egois…

Beberapa detik saja, hanya beberapa detik

Ia menelan ludahnya berat, "hei kau"

000

Ini adalah minggu kedua bagi Kyungsoo untuk menjalani rutinitas baru, setiap usai sekolah, anak-anak yang sudah berada di kelas tiga mengambil les tambahan selain dari sekolah. Hal ini mau tak mau harus ia jalani kalau menginginkan universitas incaran.

Tidak apa-apa ia pulang lewat tengah malam, itu hanya akan berlangsung beberapa bulan dan teman-temannya juga menjalani hal yang sama, jadi ia akan baik-baik saja.

Sayangnya, hari ini sedikit berlangsung tidak seperti biasanya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat pria itu, menakutkan dengan luka di hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Kulitnya sedikit lebih coklat dari orang korea kebanyakan, rahangnya tegas dan matanya tajam, dan bagi Kyungsoo itu bukan berita bagus.

Mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu dan Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan tatapannya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"hei kau"

 _Oh tidak_

Perlahan ia menatap pada pria itu dengan dahi yang berkeringat.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih waspada dan menatap pria itu dengan was-was.

"apa kau punya sapu tangan?" tanyanya pelan, suaranya sedikit serak dan terdengar dalam, anehnya, itu terasa menentramkan di telinga Kyungsoo.

Matanya mengerjab lucu, tapi ia tetap mengangguk.

Kemudian pria itu memindahkan atensinya pada jas yang menempel di lukanya, menyingkirkannya dan kembali menatap matanya. Memperlihatkan sayatan yang cukup panjang untuk dilihat oleh mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"bisakah kau membebatnya?" tanyanya tenang.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya berat, ia mengangguk dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sapu tangan. Ia memindahkan tasnya dan beranjak mendekati pria itu, melipat sapu tangannya dengan benar sebelum kemudian membungkuk untuk membebatkannya pada lengan pria itu, tangannya gemetar, tapi ia mencoba untuk berusaha tenang.

"kau punya nama yang cantik" ucapnya pelan.

Gerakan Kyungsoo terhenti dan ia melihat pria itu mengamati badge namanya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyungsoo mampu melihat wajahnya dengan baik. Mata pria itu, entah mengapa terlihat begitu sendu.

"secantik orangnya" bisiknya lirih. Mata mereka bertautan dan tubuh Kyungsoo mematung dingin. Jantungnya terasa mau keluar hingga hampir membuatnya yakin pria itu bisa mendengar iramanya.

" _can you kiss me_?" bisiknya pelan.

Yang membuat Kyungsoo tercekat adalah sorot matanya ketika mengucapkan itu. itu seperti seolah-olah pria itu akan segera mati bila ia tak melakukannya. Akan tetapi, pikiran kedua juga menyelimutinya, orang-orang seperti mereka, bukankah biasanya pandai dalam berakting?

Ia merasakan hawa di sekitar mereka menjadi dingin dan begitu hening, orang-orang mengamati mereka dan Kyungsoo menyadarinya dengan baik.

"saya laki-laki tuan" ucap Kyungsoo kembali membebat lengannya dengan gugup.

Laki-laki itu terdiam.

Ketakutan, Kyungsoo kembali mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu untuk meluruskan.

"seharusnya anda memintanya pada seorang wanita yang cantik, kenapa anda memintanya pada saya?" ia mencoba tersenyum walaupun bibirnya terasa kaku.

Kyungsoo tahu laki-laki itu masih mengamati wajahnya sedari tadi, dan tangannya yang gemetar tak membantu sama sekali. Bisa saja ia mati di tangan pria itu malam ini.

"karena aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya…" lelaki itu menjeda untuk menghela nafas lemah "di cium oleh malaikat…" ucapnya lirih.

000

Tangan mungilnya yang sedang menyimpul ikatan terhenti, perlahan anak itu menatapnya kembali. Tampak begitu gugup dan ketakutan. Matanya yang bulat cantik bergerak gelisah, tapi ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dan malam itu Jongin merasa begitu di berkati.

Bibirnya yang tebal terasa lemut, tercium aroma vanilla yang menguar saat anak itu mengecup bibirnya, dan Jongin tersenyum, bersumpah dalam hati tidak akan melupakan bagaimana rasanya.

Ketika bibir mereka terpisah, ia mendapati wajah anak itu memerah cantik.

Suara pengeras stasiun menyadarkannya bahwa ini akan segera berakhir. Kereta akan segera berhenti dan berganti penumpang.

"terima kasih" ucapnya tulus.

Anak itu mengerjab, sedikit tersenyum dengan kaku dan berbalik dengan kikuk untuk mengambil tasnya dan kelaur dari kereta tanpa menoleh, meskipun demikian, Jongin bisa meihat kedua telinganya yang masih memerah.

Ah, setidaknya, untuk malam ini, Jongin bisa tertidur dengan lebih nyenyak. Begitu kereta bergerak kembali, ia memejamkan matanya untuk memanggil memori Kyungsoo di dalam benaknya, bibirnya tersungging senyum dan tubuhnya merileks.

Jatuh tertidur tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang masih menatapnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan.

Akan tetapi, ia tidak tahu kalau mayoritas orang-orang itu menatapnya dengan kagum, ia tidak tahu ada seseorang yang sedari tadi menggeggam ponsel di tangannya untuk merekam, ia tidak tahu kalau pemilik ponsel itu, di ke-esokan harinya akan menceritakan kejadian itu lewat situs online.

Yang ia tahu, ia mimpi indah malam ini.

000

Pagi tak pernah semengejutkan ini bagi Do Kyungsoo. Pipinya memerah malu dan teman-temannya tak berhenti menggodanya.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, beberapa guru juga ikut menggodanya dengan berkata kalau Kyungsoo sudah dewasa.

Siapapun tahu kalau itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, karena mulut ember Baekhyun yang tidak bisa di stop, ahh… seandainya ia tak menceritakannya pada Baekhyun…

Bukan, Byun Baekhyun yang memaksanya untuk bercerita. Aaaaarrrggghhh seandainya saja ia mampu berdebat dengan Baekhyun, ia mungkin tak berakhir sampai sebegini mengenaskan.

Setiap orang di sekolahnya membuka situs yang bertaut dengan judul artikel yang sama. Ugh, ingin sekali Kyungsoo memukul orang yang menyebarkan itu karena membuat judul yang memalukan.

Mau tahu judul artikelnya?

 _It says_

' _How to kiss an angel'_

Sayangnya, ia tak tahu kalau tali takdirnya masih bertautan dengan pria yang sama yang ia temui kemarin malam.

000

"hei, itu tampak seperti kau" Sehun berucap tanpa memindahkan matanya dari televisi.

Jongin yang sedang menyeruput ramen mendongak menatap televisi yang di letakkan di pojok ruangan warung kecil paman Yoon.

Keningnya mengerut melihat gambar yang tampak sedikit buram karena diambil dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Lalu, saat video itu bergerak, matanya otomatis membola karena ia tahu siapa yang ada disana. Kemudian, saat video itu berakhir dan menunjukkan judul artikel, ia langsung tersedak dengan wajah memerah.

"Aaaaaaahh… jadi, kau baru saja mencium malaikat?" ucap Sehun menyeringai "huh?" seketika jahil tampak di wajahnya yang biasanya datar.

Oh, hari ini akan berakhir sedikit melelahkan.

000

Ini hanya akal-akalan, Jongin tahu itu. Mereka semua bersekongkol.

"kenapa hyung tidak menyuruh yang lain saja?"

"ckckck Kim Jongin adik ku" Choi Minho mendekat dan menepuk bahunya dengan seringai jahil "lakukan saja, oke?"

"memangnya benar apotek di sekitar sini tidak ada yang menjual obat ini?" runtuknya "kenapa harus ke kota?"

"sudah ku katakan padamu itu benar-benar tidak ada" Minho menyeruput kopinya santai "obat itu mahal dan hanya ada di kota, cepat beli sana sebelum Yunho hyung mengamuk, shh" usirnya melambaikan tangan.

"haish" Jongin menatapnya dengan jengkel, tapi tak urung juga keluar dari sana dengan menggenggam secarik resep dokter di genggamannya.

Saat berjalan keluar dari rumah itu, tiba-tiba pundaknya dirangkul oleh seseorang.

"aku akan menemanimu" Oh Sehun tersenyum dengan licik. Jongin menatapnya dan memutar bola matanya.

"heiii kami ikut"

 _Oh tidak_

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati beberapa teman sebayanya berlari untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"kenapa kalian juga mau ikut?" Jongin menyuarakan protes tidak percaya

"hei aku juga butuh obat untuk tanganku" Jongdae berucap sambil memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya yang di gips.

"aku sudah lama tidak ke kota" Chanyeol menimpali sambil menyeringai.

Cih, omong kosong.

Ia tahu ia akan berakhir seperti ini.

000

Dari semenjak mereka tiba di kota, sampai mereka selesai membayar biaya obat, mereka terus menyerocos menanyai Jongin macam-macam. Bahkan setelah mereka keluar dari toko pun, mereka tetap tak berhenti.

Jongin mengabaikan mereka dengan tampang kusut.

"hei kalau tidak salah berarti anak dari sma Y kan?"- Jongdae

"tentu saja, seragam itu khas milik sma Y"- Sehun

"Ohh… dia pasti pandai"- Chanyeol

"bukan kah sma itu ada di sekitar sini?"- Jongdae

"oooohhh kau benaar" mereka bersorak bersama saat melihat beberapa siswi dari sma Y melewati mereka.

Benar saudara-saudara, teman-teman Jongin itu kampungan. Ingatkan Jongin untuk menendang bokong mereka nanti setibanya mereka di rumah.

"aah… kita dan mereka benar-benar berbeda ya" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Matanya tertuju di satu arah di hadapan mereka dengan senyum.

Membuat kawanan itu melihat di arah yang sama, yang kemudian membuat mereka menjadi pendiam secara tiba-tiba. Hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkah mereka dalam hening.

Tidak jauh di hadapan mereka, ada sekumpulan anak laki-laki dari sma Y yang tampak begitu ceria, baju dan aksesori mereka terlihat bagus dan tawa mereka berderai tanpa beban, bercanda bersama mengabaikan hiruk pikuk di sekitar mereka, tampak begitu polos dan tak tersentuh, terlindungi.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jongin ikut terdiam. Ada satu tatapan yang bertaut dengannya dan mengingatkannya pada wangi vanilla.

Setelah kelompok mereka berpapasan dan saling menjauh, ia berbisik pelan pada teman-temannya "ya, kita berbeda"

"aaaaaaaahhhh aku ingaaaattt!" teriakan melengking itu membuat mereka refleks menoleh ke sumber suara yang ada tepat di belakang mereka.

000

Anak itu mengarahkan telunjuknya yang lentik kearah mereka sementara bibirnya dibungkam oleh sepasang tangan mungil yang di ingatan Jongin terasa lembut.

"AAAH, AKU JUGA INGAAAT" salah satu temannya yang lain dan bermata seperti rusa berteriak dengan wajah penuh bahagia.

Sementara itu, Jongin melihat mata Kyungsoo membola karena panik.

"HYUNG YANG ADA DI KERETA" jerit anak itu antusias dengan ikut mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Jongin.

Teman-temannya menoleh padanya, dan tidak hanya itu, orang-orang juga menatapnya antusias. Ia melihat Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan telinga yang memerah dan itu mengalihkan atensi orang-orang kepadanya.

Laki-laki mungil itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh salah satu temannya hingga memetik beberapa pekik gemas dari beberapa wanita yang menonton mereka.

Darah seolah mendidih di tubuhnya,

 _Cute_

"heii Kim Jongiin" Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan jahil dan ia mendapati seringai di bibir teman-temannya kembali terbentuk.

Ia membawa tangan kanannya untuk menutupi wajahnya "oh sial, aku bisa gila"

Dan tawa teman-temannya seketika menggelegar.

Hari itu, Jongin tidak tahu ia harus malu atau bahagia. Akan tapi, saat mata Kyungsoo meliriknya melewati punggung temannya, ia tahu ia sedang amat bahagia.

END

* * *

PS: no sequel teman-teman

PS2: tapi kalau ada yang mau nglanjutin boleh lho, hehe

Terima kasih :D

*bow


End file.
